


不同寻常

by Knivergils



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, sasukota, 佐小太
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无法想象正常形态小太的啪啪啪……<br/>所以就从非常态下手了。</p><p>*鸦小太注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	不同寻常

　　事情变成这样并不是猿飞佐助想的，但等他反应过来的时候，事情已经一发不可收拾了。  
　　佐助有些恍惚地看着在自己身上动作的人，那赤裸光洁的身体晃得他眼花，那对巨大的翅膀随着动作忽扇忽扇的，羽毛根部的绒毛些许脱落，飘在空气中，弄得他鼻子有点痒。  
　　那双调皮的手在胸口抓来抓去也弄得人好痒好痒……哎，我说你不要揪我的乳头……这感觉真是太糟糕了……不过好像也不是那么坏……  
　　话说回来，鸟类也有发情期吗？  
　　不不不，重点是鸟怎么会有人类的身体呢，还是如此漂亮有活力的肉体。  
　　所以风魔小太郎被称为传说其实是因为他是妖怪吗？  
　　等等，打住！我怎么能确认这家伙就是风魔小太郎呢？它明明是只鸟啊！  
　　可是有长成这样的鸟吗？！  
　　猿飞佐助觉得自己的世界观已经死掉了。  
　　是的，天没亮就死掉了。

　　天蒙蒙亮的时候，在森林里巡（乱）逻（晃）的猿飞佐助在猎户的陷阱里发现了一个巨大的黑影，他一开始以为是自己家的乌鸦贪吃又被抓了，直到他割开那双层的密网，才在中间发现一只昏迷的大鸟。  
　　真的是太大了，怎么能那么大，大得他拉都拉不动。  
　　这是个什么东西？怎么从来没见过。  
　　佐助好奇地拨开大鸟的黑色翅膀，看到了一个全身赤裸的男子。  
　　他立刻抬头看了看天。  
　　啊，天还没亮，我这是在做梦。嗯，做梦！我这就回去继续睡觉，睡醒了去给旦那买团子。就这么愉快地决定了！  
　　于是他丢下手头的破网转身就走，可他还没迈开腿就感到有东西抓住了自己的胳膊！  
　　呵呵呵，我这是碰到了传说中的妖怪了吗？！  
　　佐助只觉得冷汗不停地往外冒，顺着脊背那条沟往下流。接着他感到那个妖怪抓着他的手，攀着他的胳膊站了起来，紧紧地贴着他的身体在他的耳边呼吸。  
　　温热的气流吹在耳蜗里痒痒的，佐助僵硬的身体渐渐软化下来。那双手从后面伸过来环住了他的脖子，还沾着露水气息的冰凉的手抚摸着他的脸，将他的头一点点地转过来。佐助知道它就在自己眼前，他不敢睁开眼睛，但是他没有料到有个柔软的东西突然就贴到了他嘴上。  
　　猿飞佐助，性别男，年纪不小了，忍者，有喜欢的人，但没有女朋友。  
　　好吧，上面的介绍都不重要，特别是最后一句。不过就作为男人的常识来说，佐助当然知道那个贴上来的东西是什么。  
　　那混蛋在亲我？！  
　　他震惊地睁开眼睛，几乎用上了全部的力气才推开对方，那个吻像是有魔力一般让他着迷，如果可以的话，就这么永远粘着也不错。  
　　映入眼帘的是一个年轻男子的脸，长得十分英俊好看，金色的眼睛配上绛紫色的头发，以及刚刚接吻过艳红湿润的嘴唇，让他整个人散发着妖冶魅惑的气息。黑色的大翅膀向前包裹住了男子赤裸的身体，遮住了所有重要的部位。  
　　果然是妖怪。  
　　可是为什么觉得眼熟？是因为他脸上的花纹吗？猿飞佐助努力在思考能力已经离家出走的脑袋里挖掘着正在收拾包袱的记忆。  
　　啊！我想起来了！猿飞佐助惊叹了一声。  
　　然后他什么都没来得及做，就看到许多黑色的羽毛从空中落下来，越来越多，越来越多，越来越多……  
　　他觉得自己的眼皮沉得好像压了一座山，那个妖怪在黑色的羽毛雨里向他伸出了洁白的胳膊，揽住他的脖子再次吻了上来。  
　　再然后就被羽毛淹没了。  
　　等到猿飞佐助恢复意识时，事情就变成了最开始讲的那样。

　　猿飞佐助有些痛苦地捂住脸，因为他连自己是如何勃起的印象都没有就这么……不明不白地被强暴了。更可恨的是，对方好像是自己喜欢的人，又好像连人都不是。  
　　不管是梦还是玩笑，都有点太恶劣了。  
　　他感到自己那里硬得可怕，胀得快要爆炸，那既紧又烫的甬道紧紧地包裹着自己，内壁的褶皱在每一下进出中刮擦着龟头边缘。  
　　一波接一波的快感像潮水一样袭来，令佐助溺水般呼吸困难。  
　　淫乱的鸟儿安静地上下颠簸身体，耳边只有两人肉体接触时不断发出啪啪声跟粘腻的水声，整个房间里都是情欲的味道。  
　　佐助的视角可以清楚地看见自己是如何插入和抽出的，还有鸟儿的阴茎像鼓槌一样有节奏地敲打他的小腹，前端渗出的粘液会随着抖动滴落。他张着嘴无声而急促地喘息，难耐地舔舐自己的嘴唇，失去控制的唾液从嘴角流下来，在下巴跟脖子上划出晶莹的痕迹。  
　　鸟儿自己玩够了就趴下来伏在佐助胸口，伸出粉色的舌头，顺着肌肉的纹理舔舐，舌尖卷住乳头玩弄的同时撅起屁股，换了个姿势，双手扶住佐助的腰继续上下抽插的动作。他好像很喜欢佐助后腰上那道疤，一边摩挲一边用手指轻轻地抠。这动作带起了微妙的电流，佐助一个激灵。  
　　他颤抖着射精了。  
　　可是很奇怪的，快感并没有因为高潮出现而退去，反而越演越烈。  
　　这让佐助焦躁不安，因为他都没有软，胸口有团火在烧，身体里的一切都变成了欲望和汗，整个人蒸腾起来。  
　　身上的坏蛋又动了，从交合处流出来的精液弄得一片粘滑，他似乎很难找到让自己舒服的那个点了，微微皱起了眉头，难得地露出了没见过的新表情。  
　　猿飞佐助伸手紧紧捉住了在自己身上为所欲为的人的手，另一只手扣住他的头，将他拉近到自己跟前。  
　　“即便你是一只吸人精气的妖怪，也有点太过分了。”佐助的声音压得很低，听得出他语气里的不悦。  
　　佐助用力吻上那两片红艳的嘴唇，紧紧摁住他的头，让他不得逃脱。把舌头伸进去与之纠缠，接着侧身翻转将他压在身下，对方显然因为翅膀被压住而不太舒服，不过这不在佐助的关注范围内。  
　　他不顾鸟儿的挣扎，抬起他的两条腿扛到肩膀上，对准那早已被侵略得湿润柔软的入口刺了进去。接连几下的激烈冲撞似乎都恰好碰到了他之前在寻找的那个点，兴奋地弓起了腰，高高翘起的前端射了一点出来。  
　　佐助抓住鸟儿的腿弯往下压，压到膝盖都顶住了胸，让他重新老实地躺下，接着是一连串快速粗暴的抽插动作。  
　　沉默的鸟儿脸颊扬起绯红，他咬住自己的手腕，却还是发出了充满欢愉的鼻音。大概是发现这比自己玩还要舒服，就用自己的长腿去圈佐助的身体，做进一步的邀约。他眼圈泛红，金色的眼珠蒙上了一层温柔的水汽，样子惹人怜爱。  
　　这妖怪诱人得不像话，太要命了。  
　　佐助觉得自己像只失控的野兽，在侵犯一只可怜的小动物。他抬起他的腿，亲吻他的小腿内侧，在他的皮肤上啃咬出一块块深红色的印记。身下用力地往前顶撞，每一下都深刻得令人战栗。  
　　会被榨干的。  
　　我上当了，会死的。  
　　可是停不下来。  
　　满足感终于开始回归，原本空虚的身体开始被填满，下腹燃烧起来的火焰焚烧着佐助最后的意志。他俯下身去亲吻那只可恨的妖怪，含住他美味的嘴唇吻到双方都气息混乱。鸟儿将手指插进佐助的头发里，长长的指甲刮得佐助有些疼，但此刻变成了情欲通向顶峰的催化剂。  
　　心脏已经被高温熔化。  
　　佐助低吼着射在鸟儿的身体里，射精的瞬间，佐助觉得灵魂都离开了自己的身体。  
　　他又开始恍惚了。  
　　他恍惚地想，风魔小太郎真他妈的是个混蛋。  
　　不，我也是个混蛋。  
　　我喜欢风魔却把一个妖怪当成他上了，我怎么可以如此欲求不满。  
　　不知道是占了便宜还是被占了便宜的猿飞佐助想着想着竟然哭了起来，哭着哭着就睡着了。  
　　鸟儿安静地看着趴在自己怀里的人露出各种有趣又令人心疼的表情，看着他委屈地流眼泪，哭得像一个小孩子。他抱着他的头，轻轻地替他抹去眼角的泪痕。

　　迟到的太阳终于从雾霭中升起，鸟儿背后的翅膀在晨光中消失了。

 

end


End file.
